Haylin
Haylin is a playable protagonist in the general campaign and one of the deuteragonists in its many side stories. She is currently alive and active. Personality Haylin initially appears cold and uncaring, a neutral party in arguments. While it's unknown specifically what exactly formed her jagged personality, her childhood has a firm part to play. Bordering on apathetic, she only regularly shows disgust or anger unless there is a threat; she can be protective of her loved ones. She shows no indifference to lower class beings, such as slaves, beggars and servants. In fact, the existence of slaves aggravates her, and she is rather close-minded and hostile to slavers. Physical Appearance Haylin's skin is pure white, with no colour whatsoever, minus her joints and veins, which seem to glow a faint blue; her skin appears as snow. She isn't tall in regards to other species - unlike humans and her friend Trogdor - and stands at a simple 6"1 (185.93cm). She is lithe, and often able to hide compared to her butch companions. Her eyes are a rarity compared to her species - normally a pale blue or white - and appear as draconic black eyes, reflecting her mother. She has several tribal tattooed dots lining underneath her right eye, five in total, from the bottom of her eye to the middle of her right eyebrow. Her ears are pointed ears and two small but prominent blue horns spiralling out of her forehead. Her hair is pure white; long, down to the bottom of her shoulder blades and styled perfectly, curling away from a right side hairline split. Haylin's clothes often change as the situation calls for it. Her overall preference includes dark and/or natural coloured clothing and hoods. Her clothes have been known to take a drastic change, however. As seen from attending noble events, parties and dinners and the like, she isn't against wearing identifying clothing, such as expensive cloth and Sorcerer specific robes. Haylin has several piercings, as well, including a septum piercing and an industrial piercing in her left ear. Relationships Friends * Trogdor Allies * Trixie De La Vorda Valentine * Karen * Avaline * Sherbert * Violla Enemies * Bandits Family * Timie (adopted son) Pets * Ty (wolf cub twin #1) * Daniel (wolf cub #2) * William (wolf cub) Biography Skills and Spells Skills * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Haylin is highly proficient with martial arts, and knife fighting to boot. She's bested physically more powerful creatures quite regularly, often unarmed or equipped with only a blade. * '''Master Knife wielder/thrower: '''Haylin is highly skilled with knives. She has used a variety of them in her short career to successfully maim and kill numerous counts of enemies. Haylin is also a skilled knife thrower. One of her main weapons is that of an incredibly sharp dart, used to target pressure points and vulnerable veins. * '''Tactician: '''Haylin is also a proficient tracker and possesses prudent tactical skills. Highly resourceful, she frequently utilizes improvised weapons. * '''Strategist - Haylin is also shown to be quite a capable strategist, able to come up with many quite clever, and unorthodox methods of defeating her more powerful opponents. * '''High-Pain Tolerance: '''Haylin has incredibly high pain tolerance. Her ability to withstand pain has kept her alive in many fights and battles, such as in the fight against the Dungeon Boss Monster who had kidnapped the Blacksmith's daughter, where she had been incredibly weakened and injured, with her friends maimed in the background, and managing to not only hold her ground but escape with the small girl as well. Spells * '''Chill Touch: '''Creating an apparition of a large ghostly skeleton hand that wraps around enemies, it effectively leaves them with such dread that they are physically disadvantaged in battle, for example, removing their ability to regenerate health. This lasts until she is forced to perform another action, thus showing how important focus is on this spell. * '''Dancing Lights: '''When casting this spell Haylin will create four torch-sized lights within range of her, taking on the appearance of glowing orbs. They don't have a time limit and produce great amounts of light, but they have a limit to how far they can travel from the spellcaster, and the weight of the spell would mentally crush their magician if cast more than twice per long rest. * '''Gust: '''By casting this spell, it allows Haylin to seize air and throw it at enemies. It utilizes your emotions often, generating only small gusts of wind to those who the caster deems safe or allied. However it can blast enemies far away if she has a greater strength then they do, and it can even move small to medium sized objects. * '''Poison Spray: '''By extending her hand toward an enemy creature, Haylin can generate a puff of noxious gas from her palm. The opponent's constitution is the only thing able to save them. However, Poison Spray is not fatal. * '''Expeditious Retreat: '''When casting this spell, Haylin is able to move a further distance at a faster pace, effectively like super speed. However, this does not make her immune to attacks, and she can only perform this when she is alone, unable to commit to the spell with another person adding weight. * '''Sleep: '''Haylin can cause almost instantaneous unconsciousness in close range enemies by casting 'Sleep'. Her spell lasts until the spell's timer wears out, the sleeper is injured or someone purposely wakes them. * '''Shield: '''In the midst of battle, when threatened with imminent attack, Haylin can generate an invisible barrier for a short amount of time which protects her and those in close proximity. * '''Levitate: '''By directing her focus on one creature or object in her line of eye-sight, Haylin can effectively levitate (as the name suggests) them into the air vertically, up to 20 feet. The target can be no more than 500 pounds, however. She is also able to push her targets horizontally within a fair distance. However, for those enemies trapped in the spell, when it ends they will be placed gently on the ground. * '''Mending: '''Objects, with a tear or break no more than 1 foot in dimension, can be repaired and/or amended by casting this spell. It doesn't consume much energy, simply fixing a break, but the downside is it cannot restore magic into enchanted items. * '''Spare the Dying: '''Allies or not, this instantaneous spell can heal a living creature with a fatal injury, unconscious and dying. Haylin's own strength determines the amount of healing an injured creature will benefit. * '''Thaumaturgy: '''Haylin can manifest small wonders, exaggerating magical prowess. The abilities include a voice three times louder than average, basic fire play, harmless ground tremors, instantaneous sounds, slam doors or windows or alter the appearance of her eyes for a minute. * '''Cure Wounds: '''Another spell beneficial to healing injuries. However, unlike 'Spare the Dying' this creature doesn't have to have a fatal injury. Consider it a degraded version of the spell. * '''Shield of Faith: '''By selecting any creature, preferably an ally, Haylin can generate a shield protecting a selected person. However, the shield drains energy, and can only last 10 minutes. Statistics Saving Throws Skills Strength * ''Athletics ''-1 Dexterity * ''Acrobatics ''+3 * ''Sleight of Hand ''+5 * ''Stealth ''+5 Intelligence * ''Arcana ''+1 * ''History ''+1 * ''Investigation ''+1 * ''Nature ''+1 * ''Religion ''+1 Wisdom * ''Animal Handling ''+1 * ''Insight ''+3 * ''Perception ''+1 * ''Survival ''+1 Charisma * ''Deception ''+4 * ''Intimidation ''+2 * ''Performance ''+2 * ''Persuasion ''+2 Quotes Trivia * Haylin enjoys bakery goods. Category:Character